Light always stays in our hearts
by timmydog34
Summary: bad name is bad and may be changed. this is just a small fluff AU. in case you couldn't tell i'm bad at summaries as well
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Final Fantasy the brilliant people over at Square Enix do. **

**xXx**

Chapter 1: The subsiding Darkness

_As Lightning watched Fang play with their children in the garden she began to wonder, how she got that lucky and ended up with the most beautiful woman in all of Gran Pulse. She was pulled from her thoughts from Nerlia their daughter rush in and use Lightning as a human shield screaming gleefully "mom stop her… her and Spark aren't playing fair. They keep insulting my hair-" before she could finish Lightning interrupted her by saying calmly "your mom loves your pink hair, as for your brother he is just teasing you to get you to react he probably loves it just like Fang." "I __**do **__love your hair Sunshine." Lightning turned around to get Fang's strong arms wrapped around her waist Lightning returned the affection by wrapping her arms around Fang's neck and pulling her into a simple chaste kiss. All that could be heard in the background was both of their beautiful children giving them a unified "EWWWW." _

"_So Claire….."_ Fang slowly drifted off all she could was hear was the same

"_Claire…. Please wake up" _she finally caught the full sentence and it caused her to question it** "wasn't I already awake." **She strained her ears to try and hear the rest but all she was met with was a constant beeping noise. **Beep… beep… beep**….

Her eyes shot open and she was about to jump up but was met with Snow's huge hand holding her down. Before she could question it he stated simply "Don't. Panic. Serah went to get the doctor. Just lay still. You gave everyone a massive scare." Lightning thought it was weird that her brother-in-law was concerned with her despite that frequently showed him how much she hated him but he did make her sister happy. '**wait what did he say more importantly why am I in the hospital…. Is it about that small cold I had?' **As if on que, Serah came running in with Vanille following shortly behind wearing a white lab coat. **'Did she break into the doctor's locker room again. Heh last time she did that was when Fang and I went to get the ultrasound.' **Then Vanille began to speak as she began to remove the tube Lightning had in her throat. "You gave us all a shock do you have any idea how long you were in a coma." Lightning cleared her throat not realising how dry it was, she began "No I don't even remember anything after visiting Serah yesterday." "N-n-no Claire that was two months ago you fell over. Fang caught you and-" "we all began to panic as Vanille quickly dialled the hospital because Fang was panicking and screaming at her." Snow rudely interrupted her sister that was when it finally clicked for Lightning **her babies** "w-w-what about" she started timidly fearing the worse. "They are fine you are only 25 weeks along. I already called Fang and she said she will be here as fast as she can." Lightning let out a sigh of relief her unborn children are fine and so is Fang. Then the question of what caused her to become comatose began to push it's annoying little head into the back of her mind. Almost like he knew what she was thinking Snow said "sis don't worry the doctor said it was just exhaustion." Letting out another sigh Lightning whispered "Snow come closer." Fearing her wrath if he didn't, he leaned closer to be instantly got greeted with a punch to the face as he stumbled back Lightning said angrily "you know I hate it when you call me that." Snow laughed and once he got Serah away from his face said "nice to see that lying in bed for two months sleeping you can still through a mean left hook."

As he began rubbing his cheek Fang burst through the door heavily panting. "huh huh thank huh Etro you are up." She than nearly ran over to Lightning giving her a loving embrace and said "don't you ever scare me like that again. Also before you even want to argue me and Serah both made Amodar agree if he sees you going to work he will put you in handcuffs and drag you if he has to home, from no on you are on leave." Before Lightning could say anything Fang had her hand up to silence her meanwhile Vanille who had stood quite the entire time finally spoke up with a small amount of anger in her voice saying "stop crowding the patient, and let me do my job and check her vitals or I swear to Etro there will be more than one patient in here!" fearing what Vanille would be capable of moved away, except Fang who knew her adoptive sister's bark was much bigger than her bite just moved a bit out of the way but still held onto her one and only love.

Once Vanille was done checking up on Lightning she asked "so Vanille obviously in the two months you managed to become my doctor or did you break into the staff room again?" Vanille who looked shocked and was about to begin acting like a hurt puppy Fang spoke up saying "No once you passed out she demanded to get transferred but the hospital was more than glad to take her on once she mentioned her name and how we helped save everyone." To which Vanille just puffed out her chest proudly and Serah tried and failed to hide a giggle. Vanille then began to say "you should be discharged soon if you promise not to go to work but apparently both of our sisters strong armed your boss into stopping that so just relax for the next few months okay?" Waiting for a response from her Lightning stated rather coldly "obviously I wont have a chance to leave the bed for at least the next few weeks." While she said this she swapped a almost deathly cold glare between her lover and now annoying sister.

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first one posted on this website so constructive criticism welcomed all who want to nit pick just shove it where the sun don't shine. Everyone else I hoped you enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**You all know the normal shtick I own final fantasy about as much as I own the patent on the wheel so not at all, Square Enix own it and are still producing top class games without further delay I bring you chapter 2**

**xXx**

Chapter 2: Just a Drop

It had been a full week since Lightning got discharged from hospital and only had been escorted home by her commanding officer twice. When Fang and Serah learned of the fact Amodar kept quiet of the first time he received the full wrath of the younger Farron once she got home from teaching the first graders. Until he witnessed it first-hand he always thought Lightning was joking. Right now though Lightning got dragged to the school in which her younger sister taught because both Fang and the little Farron agreed they could not leave her unguarded for the few hours in which Fang had to appear to give out the bounties on the local wildlife that had been causing trouble for the farmers and other people who decided to live outside the protective wall of new Bodhum.

"I still don't see why I have to go in with you Serah it is boring and they kids always chant how I'm scared of you" Lightning stated flailing her arms to mimic her boredom to a unit her sister could understand. Serah giggled and responded "well you are scared of me and let's face it if Fang or I left you alone you would try to run and go into work and I think Amodar is already scared to see what a third strike will get him." Lightning just sighed in defeat knowing sister was just as stubborn as she is if not more so.

"Quick meanie Mrs Farron is coming give Kairi back her doll" a little brown haired boy said just as said Farron walked in. "I heard that Sora and Noctis give Kairi back her doll or you will have to tell your parents why you didn't get nap time." Said boy reluctantly hand the toy back to the red head and gave a pout. Serah who witnessed this said "aren't you forgetting something." She began tapping her foot impatiently. Noctis walked back over to the red head and muttered something Serah almost said loud enough to startle the young boy "You need to say it louder so all your friends can her you." Noctis grunted and said louder "sorry for taking your doll." The class began a unified giggle including the stoic solider who reluctantly came to the class.

The day had dragged on slowly but the young ones nap time had finally come around for the next 30 minutes she had quite and they kids weren't asking why she wasn't a scary monster who chased bad guys. On the bright side she did enjoy seeing all the little kids which she would soon be a parent of some like those but if it was a daughter she wouldn't get bullied like that Kairi girl but if she was like either of her mothers she would find her way outside the principal's office often enough.

Lightning was pulled out of her thoughts with Serah placing a hand on her shoulder asking "do you want anything to drink or are you still giving me the silent treatment because I won't let you let you work yourself into a coma again." She began to give her older sister a look of a kicked puppy. No matter how hard she tried she can never stay mad at her for long especially when she gave her that look and Serah knew it and always abused it. "Some water will be fine and stop giving me that look you know you already won and the longest I was ever could give you the silent treatment was a few hours when we were their age" she said as she gestured to the young kids. "Yeah and mom forced you to talk to me." Serah added sticking her tongue out.

"I'll go get you some water can you keep an eye on them and not warp any of their innocent minds." Serah said and not even waiting for a response left. "Not like you left me with much choice. Etro it is almost like she enjoys getting under my skin-" Before she could continue her small rant to herself she felt small hands tugging her shirt. She looked down to see Kairi being the culprit rubbing the sleep from her eyes; she began to speak with a yawn "don't be a meanie to Mrs Farron she is a very nice lady who no matter what is always helping us when we need it."

"I may act like a meanie to her but it is because I care for her and she knows it. So do you need anything, or would you go back to sleep please before as Sora would say 'meanie Mrs Farron' gets back." Kairi started to look like she was in deep thought but in reality she was just thinking about what type of cookies rhyme she couldn't think of any so she finally spoke up "No I'm fine and anyway Mrs Farron is only meanie when you are being one." Lightning could only laugh at that.

As Serah started to walk back to her classroom all she could hear was a strange sound almost like her sister laughing shrugging off the scary thought of what could cause such a thing and the only thing that came to mind was dead or dying puppies. When she opened the door she could just see her sister laughing. She instantly scanned the room for a dead puppy but just found on of her students fully awake laughing with her normally emotionless sister. She walked over and placed the cup down on the table next to her sister and said with genuine concern "Claire are you feeling alright?" She said raising a hand to Lightning's fore head. Lightning pushed the hand off and coldly almost back to the same emotionless level "I'm fine cant a women laugh without getting the fourth degree."

Deadpan Serah said "For you no. You are always cold to anyone except me and Fang. Plus the only thing that comes to mind to make you laugh and smile is if I said I'm divorcing Snow." Lightning looked at her full smile and gleefully said "please say you are, I told you he doesn't deserve you, you are far too good for the idiotic baboon." Kairi who stayed quite the whole time finally spoke up "but baboons are cute and funny kinda like Sora." This caused both of the Farrons to laugh. Serah finally responded "She doesn't mean those types of baboons and does someone have a crush."

Kairi looking away trying to hide the blush said trying to imitate Lightning's deadpan and failings said "he is the only boy in the class that isn't a smelly poo and he makes me laugh." Serah just nodded and said "that is all that matters don't worry your secret is safe with me." Giving the little girl a wink and nudged Lightning "and it is also safe with her."

The rest of the day was uneventful but Lightning was glad three o'clock came around so she could finally leave with her sister and wait for the beautiful Pulsian that was waiting at home for her. The only fear she had was if Fang had attempted to cook. Last time that happened they had to move in with Serah and Snow while their house got repaired for fire damages which always caused her to laugh remembering the looks Serah gave her wanting to know why they were covered in ash. Once she was told she still blamed Lightning and with Fang agreeing with Serah to try and avoid the blame and getting a smack on the arm by Lightning.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah chapter two and it is longer than what I intentionally planed but fret not this is by no means the end. After all what kind of story is it without conflict especially a fluff without some emotional turmoil but alas it shant be the obvious one.**

**As for the title of this chapter it is due to the fact an assassains creed unity commercial played while i was writing this and it holds a very true meaning.**

**Like with any fanfic let me know what you guys thought.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all know the shtick I don't own final fantasy if I did this stuff would be so cannon it would hurt but luckily enough Square Enix owns it. I digress imma continue drinking hot coco while I type this chapter.**

**xXx**

Chapter 3: Legion

It had been a few hours since Lightning got home from _helping _Serah luckily enough Fang hadn't attempted to cook. Right now all she could her was Fang screaming into her phone to who she thought could only be one of two people either her dad who would be forcibly trying to get them to name one of their children after them, or Hope if him and Vanille got into a fight.

"I swear to you Bhunivelze won't even be able to bring you back to life." Was all Lightning could hear. **"Still could be either of them." **Lightning thought.

"Ahh I swear I will skin him alive!" Fang said as she walked back into the living room throwing her phone into the chair by the door. "Do you mind if Vanille stays here for a few days, Hope is being an all mighty pudding puncher."

"You know you don't need to ask that and Hope is probably just pissed because he won't see me at work for a few months, you know he has always had a crush on me." Lightning said in a matter of fact tone. "Yeah Sunshine but that doesn't give him the right to treat her like anything but a human. Besides she is far too good for him, hell if I had my way he would be castrated and dragged out to the centre of town to be slowly humiliated." Fang stated clearly angry.

"I know you don't like him but when I say the same thing about Serah and the blockhead you get mad and say something about 'isn't that being kinda harsh sunshine'." Lightning said while feinting an emotional hurting.

"Well we have sometime before my bubbly sister gets here… so do you want to do something fun?" Fang said seductively grinning. Lightning leaned up and gave Fang a kiss and pulled away before their lust could take over and said "no but I'm hungry do we have any adamantoise soup non flan based?"

Fang grunted and sat back down next to Lightning and said "I thought _we_ both agreed I'm not allowed to cook something about you not wanting to wake up with no house around you, but no, no we don't but if you want I can text Vanille to get some on her way."

Lightning's stomach grumbling broke the silence and Lightning pouted "but I'm hungry now Fang and it is almost like I'm carrying our children right now." Fang realised that it would be better to try and convince Vanille to get some and hurry up then to try and argue with Lightning and it would be more comfortable. One had the possibility of her going hungry for ten to twenty minutes and get to sleep in the bed the other guaranteed she would end up one the uncomfortable coach. Lamenting over it she walked over to get her phone and texted her sister.

"Hey Vani can you on your way get adamatoise soup non flan based Light wants some and we have none."

Walking back over to a hungry Lightning she said "right I texted her so if you can wait fifteen minutes you will have your soup." Lightning instantly wrapped around Fang's middle and happily said "thanks honey." Then Fang's phone went off signalling she had a text as well as the door bell ringing. Lightning let go of Fang and got up and asked quizzically "who is that Vanille shouldn't be here yet?" Fang opened up her phone to read the message.

"did you offer to cook again. :P and open your door the soup is getting cold."

"No that is her unless Snow was being the same to Serah but I don't think he is _that_ stupid." Fang said as Lightning opened the door she was greeted with the bubbly red head pushing herself in and closed the door behind her and ushered Lightning to sit down holding a canister full of what she assumed was the soup Fang asked her to get for herself.

Lightning sat down not wanting to fight the girl in case she found a way to poison her soup without harming her unborn children but wouldn't want to give her the chance. "I'll heat up your soup and thank you guys so much for letting me stay here Hope may be sweet but right now he is being a pig and I think if I stayed there I would have attempted to poison him and make it look like he ingested it willingly. You know kinda like assisted suicide." Vanille stated with the normal smile she wore. Somehow she could make murder seem even more terrifying.

As good to her word after a few minutes she came back in holding a large bowl of soup for Lightning and a smaller one for Fang. "Vani you know I'm allergic to the non-flan based soup I kinda sorta don't want to be rushed to hospital and with what you just said I think even if I was able to eat it I would pass." Fang said with a concerned look on her face.

Putting her hands up to defend herself "unless in the space of a few minutes became Hope you are fine and I genuinely forgot but hey god forbid you visit me at work." It never surprised Lightning at what Vanille could turn around and make someone else seem even more guilty when they did nothing. Loudly laughing at this got Lightning concerned looks from the other two girls. Vanille was the first to break the silence "Are you alright there Light I don't think either one of us mentioned Snow dying." Exchanging even more concerned look with her sister Vanille whispered "I don't think I ever saw her laugh except that one time Snow got hit by big dictionary and broke his arm when he fell back."

"Yeah and Serah also said she was laughing earlier when she got stuck in a class room." Fang added quietly. They both looked back at Lightning who glared at them both. "Come on a woman laughs twice and gets greeted with questions and people think she is ill. Fang once more and I swear to Pulse you will wined up on the couch faster than you can say Meow meow choco chow."

Vanille giggled at this and said "I didn't think I could ever see **they **Lightning Farron saying the choco girls catch phrase and somehow even when you say it, it still seems so cute." Leaning closer to Fang "must be mood swings." Then returned back to the group she said "I'm going to go to bed I'll take the guest room… I take it." She began to leave and returned.

"and please try not to be as loud last time all I could hear was moaning and couldn't get any sleep." Leaving again this time not returning but Fang noticed her blush was darker than Vanille's hair. Fang handed the blushing girl her bowl of soup and said "Sunshine your blushing and please don't splash any on me last time I didn't get out of hospital until a week later."

Lightning finished her soup and ushered Fang upstairs. Fang quickly checked up on her sister and followed Lightning into their room and crawled under the covers and fell into a nice relaxing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Right well chapter 3 is done and in case you couldn't tell I don't like Hope but he is by far not anywhere near my least favourite character in the game. There shant be another on tomorrow but more come Tuesday.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not posting yesterday but work takes slight priority shortly followed by this.**

**You should know by now I don't own final fantasy despite how amazing that would be but Square Enix owns it and they are doing a pretty bang up job.**

**xXx**

Chapter 4: A Leaf in the River of Life

It has been a full week since Vanille came to stay with Lightning and Fang and is yet to leave. Lightning didn't mind though because she won't get dragged to school with Serah but she had to deal with a pesky Vanille since Lightning was her only requested patient the only real threat would be if she was on call.

"Light, do you want to do something fun like punching a Hope shaped effigy and set it on fire." Vanille said with a wide grin on her face. "Can you not say that with a smile on your face it makes you seem like some sort of psychopath, and we both know you won't fell happy unless it was the real Hope and I need him alive at work." Lightning said calmly.

"You aren't in work right now and I won't know unless I try now will I?" Vanille giggled at the thought of Hope burning. "I know you won't tell Fang for fear of Hope's life but what was the fight about?" Lightning askes hoping that she won't get an extremely sadistic answer that would involve castration of some kind.

Vanille let out a long sigh "Please don't tell Fang. Pinky promise me even." She said sternly holding out her left little finger waiting for Lightning to take hold of it with her finger. Surprisingly she took it without any form of fighting. "I promise I won't tell Fang _unless _it is something she should be concerned with." Lightning said emphasizing unless.

"we have been fighting a lot recently mainly because we haven't been able to spend any time together if he isn't at GC or if I wasn't at work looking after you. We would be lucky to get even an hour together. _And _to top it off I started to think he is cheating on me. I checked his phone and it was coming from someone called Alyssa saying some disturbing stuff about how she is in ruins after they last talked." Lightning couldn't contain her laughing she has been holding in.

"Vanille, Alyssa is his assistant in exploring ancient ruins Serah has met her but now that I think about it she did also think Serah was trying to steal Hope on her." Seeing Vanille slightly cringe at the fact she knew who she was but then it clicked what Lightning said just there. "Wait Serah knows her and she thought she was trying to steal him on her."

Seeing Vanille panic and reaching for anything she could use as something to vent her anger. "To be fair Vanille it was during one of your break ups with him, personally I thought she was kinda of a lesbian she constantly was talking about a girl named Yeul and was trying to break her and her boyfriend up. Now that I'm saying it out loud I think she may just get off on crushing happy couple's relationships." Lightning said tapping her index finger onto her chin.

"Well no good this information does me now Hope and I broke up again." Vanille said faking venom in her speech. "So what does that make it now 36 times now?" Lightning said putting an arm around the young red head's shoulder patting her back. "35 and have you guys been keeping count or something?"

Lightning gave Vanille a pseudo hurt look "Vanille you are acting like we all have some sort of bet going on." Noticing the sarcasm in her voice Vanille looked back at the girl holding her and said "OH MY ETRO! You do is that why Fang has been threatening Hope to stay with me?"

"What no it is more so she long since lost all that is left in the running would be me, Serah, Sazh and Dahj but on the bright side with this Dahj is out for a 12 year old he was kinda giving a pessimistic vote when the pot was made." Vanille gave a genuine hurt look thinking that her friends could never sink so low as to willing sabotage her relationship. Sensing her thinking Lightning began again "We all made a promise not to interfere in the relationship unless it was life threatening and besides if it makes you feel any better most except Fang's was kinda pessimistic Snow swore he was gay and it wouldn't even go to the first breakup because you wouldn't be going out, but I said you would work out."

"How long has this been going on?" Vanille said now fully angry and ready to punch someone who, wasn't the pregnant women holding her. "It wasn't started fully until you broke up for the fifth time it was what gave the Blockhead the idea of Hope being gay because let's face it if me and Fang never worked out and Snow was right I would try to turn you."

Vanille leaned up to Lightning's ear and whispered "That wouldn't work because I enjoy Hope's company and we will always work things out but I won't lie I have thought about you." Leaning back to look at a now blushing Lightning and laughs loudly "I'm only joking Fang would kill me if I started to date on of her ex's fearing that they might 'hurt' me but I think it is more so that they would use me to hurt her." Giggling as she skipped off and when she turned back and said "do you really think me and Hope will work out?"

Lightning just smiled and said joyously the redhead wasn't angry at her or at least didn't immediately want to kill her. "Still do but don't tell anyone you know about the pot or I will get in trouble and the others get to butcher your relationship and I don't want that." Waving good-bye to Vanille she turned back around to watch the tv that was on in the entire time she was talking to the bubbly red head.

**Author's Note:**

**Well it is late but I got it out eventually. I really enjoy the caring version of Lightning in any story it just always seems like she would be despite her kinda heartless personality but she seems like the very loving mother.**

**Timmydog out :3**


End file.
